Broken Dreams
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: Dreams can be broken. That's a fact of life, but sometimes you can always go after your dreams if you want them enough. And Sam has decided that she wants to make this dream come true. Please R&R. Now finished.
1. A Broken Dream

**Disclaimer: Stargate and it's components are not owned be me. They are owned by some other guys, like MGM and Gecko and something else that I always forget...but yeah...not owned by me.**

**Rating: M...kinda...there is mention of suicide, so that's why I'm giving it an M...mention, hint..not...doing...so yeah, still...gave it an M because of that.**

**Song Title: Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day **

**Background info: Having only ever seen 5 episodes after Season 8, and of course, Unending (gotta love illegal downloads), it's a bit confusing, my version is waaaay different to what actually happened in the show. But basically. Jack still went to the Pentagon, but got bored, retired and went fishing. Sam stayed at the SGC, with Daniel, Vala and Teal'c, umm, what else, oh yeah, Mitchell, not in this, never liked him much...actually in the 5 episodes I have seen he annoyed the crap outta me. I LOATHE him after watching Unending...did he try to help Sam AT ALL!...nooo he sat around and moped... -rant over-. Umm, yeah I think that about covers it all, the rest is explained in the story.**

**So, this is something that I came up with at work last night, and have been writing it all day. It sorta got stalled after I finished with the lyrics, but at midnight I got another idea...so here I am at 3am posting the finished story. Hence the inane ramblings of me. I realise Sam is a bit OOC, but uhh yeah, I do hope you can forgive me for that.**

**As always, reviews are much appreciated. Wanted. Needed even, for my continued existence. Okay, tad melodramatic there, but you get the idea. You do don't you?**

* * *

As Sam pulled her jacket tighter around her body, her head bent against the fierce icy wind that chilled her to the bone, she kicked at the snow that lay on the ground, too deep for the bus to get through, but she had traversed over worse terrain in her career, and so she continued to plow her way through the snow that covered the pitted and rough road that lay beneath, that stretched behind her…and stretched in front of her. 

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

It was nearly midnight, she didn't need to check her watch to know, but after years of being in the Air Force, you develop a pretty good internal clock. And this internal clock was nearly at 12. Midnight. The irony of which did not escape Sam as she gave a small laugh, the icy wind bearing it away on its wings.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone  
_

Tearing her eyes away from the snow that crunched beneath her feet, she glanced up briefly, the road stretching before her, lined with the forlorn frames of trees that bent and rallied against the wind, fighting to stay upright.

_  
I walk alone  
I walk alone_

It had been…over 4 years since her father had died. Since Pete. Since General O'Neill had transferred, he hadn't lasted long at the Pentagon. Daniel was gone. Killed in an Ori attack just a few weeks after his wedding to Vala. She was gone too. Distraught over his death, she had simply wasted away in front of them. Teal'c was still around, he dropped by every week, mainly to make sure Sam was still eating, but it was nice to hear from him. To hear about Rya'c, and she had been shocked when he had last stepped through the Stargate, holding a bundle of joy in his arms, a grin as wide as the Ocean on his face. His first Grand-child.  
_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Teal'c might be still around, but she had been…craving something more. She missed the friendship of Janet. Cassie, for a time, had become that empty space that Janet's death had left her with, but eventually she too had gone. She needed space. Time to think. She had been in England now for over a year, and had only called once to tell Sam that she had met a guy and was getting married. Just like everyone else in her life. She too had left.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Sometimes she felt like she was going crazy, cooped up in that mountain for weeks at a time. Trying to come up with the next miracle answer to whatever problem someone had. A fine like she often walked, and the only release she ever got was when she locked herself in her closet and cried, her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms wrapped tightly around them as she gently rocked backwards and forwards until sleep finally overtook her.

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

Sometimes, late at night, when the base was silent, the lights switched off in her lab, lit only by the many little lights that flashed from the 'doohickey's that surrounded her. That kept her sane, and yet were why she was thinking of that gun in her drawer. How easy it would be to end this now. To pull it out. Load a bullet. Put it to her temple. And pull that trigger.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

She would be alone no more.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Often she would find herself standing on a precipice. Looking down in the darkened depths of the ravine. Wishing. Hoping. Wanting. Needing. Just for someone to hear her screaming in despair. For someone to rescue her.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

Glancing up again as the wind died down, the trees ceasing in their movement as tiny silver speckles began floating majestically down from the sky, settling in her hair and brushing over her face as the cold started to creep past her jacket, her bones starting to ache from the constant chill. She had had so many dreams when she had walked into that briefing room over a decade ago, fresh and eager from a stint at the Pentagon. Some dreams had been fulfilled. Some dreams had been forgotten. And new dreams had started.

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

As she stumbled over the snow for a few paces she heard a clanking behind her and turning slightly she noticed the snow plow moving slowly up the road. Stepping out of the way, she noticed the truck following it's progress. A truck she knew only too well. As the plow passed her, sweeping the snow to one side and revealing the rough and pitted road beneath the truck drew to a halt beside her as the passenger door opened and a figure that was achingly familiar clambered out.

"M'am…are you…Carter!" he began as Sam turned to face him, his dark brown eyes clouding suddenly as he realized how cold she must be, "Jesus, what the hell are you doing out here?" he asked no-one as he gently tugged her into his car, the warmth within not even penetrating her chilled hull as she shivered violently, dripping wet droplets all over the seat.

Clunking the car into gear, he pressed his foot on the accelerator and started slowly driving along, glancing every now and then at the figure huddled in the passenger seat, shivering with cold. Asking no questions he drove on into the night, as fast as he could go in the wet conditions.

As he pulled up out the front of his cabin, he gave a friendly wave at the snowplow as it turned around and headed back towards the main road. Climbing out of his truck as Sam fumbled at the door, her hands not following the instructions her brain was trying to send. Pulling the door open he gathered her into his arms, her shivering so violent that it trembled through her body, her teeth clattering in her mouth as Jack staggered towards the door to his cabin and kicked the door open with his foot.

"We gotta get you warm Carter." He mumbled as he carried her into his small lounge room and settled her shivering form on the couch. She just stared wide at him as he chewed his lip nervously for a second before he turned to start a fire in the hearth. As the fire roared into life, the flames licking greedily at the wood he turned to find Sam, curled in the corner of the couch, her knees drawn to her chin as she slowly rocked backwards and forwards, her damp hair clinging to her face as she shivered violently.

"Shit…" he mumbled as he strode over and began unbuttoning her damp jacket, her small whimper halting his progress as she looked into his eyes questioningly, "Your clothes are wet, we gotta get you outta them otherwise you're not going to warm up." He explained gently, his brows furrowed as her head dropped from his gaze and stared into the flames as he continued pulling her clothes off.

Gulping slightly as he removed her jacket, he realized that her top would have to come off too as that was soaked through. Taking a deep breath he gently began to peel the material away from her damp skin, his fingers trembling slightly as they grazed over her stomach, his breathing hitching in his throat as Sam lifted her arms willingly to allow him to peel it completely from her body. Bending down next to the couch he gently began working on removing her boots, unlacing them and gently sliding them off her feet as she swung around, her legs coming to rest on either side of his body as she began shivering again, droplets of water running down her face and onto the floor.

"You okay?" he asked huskily, as he struggled to regain his composure. She nodded slightly as she began fumbling with the zipper on her pants, still struggling to listen to her mind as her hands were covered by his own, "Let me?" he asked as she drew her hands away in acceptance of his request, another bout of shivering taking hold of her body, smiling apologetically as she sprayed him with droplets of icy water.

Drawing the zipper down, his hands rested momentarily on her hips before he gently began pulling her wet jeans from her body, sliding them down her legs, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. After disposing of the jeans, he stood up, pulling her with him, and lead her towards the fire, "You sit here, I'll bring blankets." He said quietly as she immediately complied, sinking to the floor and drawing her knees to her chest once again.

Stripping the heavy blanket from his bed he piled some pillows into his arms as well, his mind lost in thought. Why was she here…after all this time…why now…even when Daniel had died, he'd attended the service but she had been so distant. He had tried to talk to her, but she had merely brushed him away, seeking solace in her lab and her doohickey's. Carrying the blankets into the warming room he gently laid the pillows down on the floor, grateful of the thick rug that they could lie on.

"Sam?" he suddenly asked, as he noticed tears running down her cheeks, his heart silently breaking at the sight.

"I just…need to get…warm." She stuttered out, her teeth still chattering loudly as she lay down on the pillow, her front facing the fire as Jack silently stripped of his own clothes, knowing that she needed body heat from behind as well as from the fire in front. Kneeling behind her he gently drew the blanket over her shivering form as he spooned behind her, drawing her in as close as possible to his warmth.

"I…should have told you…" Sam mumbled as she finally began to warm up, the long lean body that curled up behind her fitted so perfectly to her own, like they had been modeled from the same piece of clay.

"Told me what?" he whispered, his breath brushing over the skin on the back of her neck as his arm gently wrapped around her waist.

"That I love you." Sam said simply as she felt his body tense slightly and then relax, his legs tangling with her own as he gently dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

"I guess we both are at fault…I should have told you as well." He replied, his mouth still resting against the silken skin of her shoulder. Reaching up with a hand, he gently smoothed her damp hair from her face, her tears now long driven from her eyes as she gave a gentle sigh and relaxed back into his body.

As they both watched the fire flicker in the hearth, their hands tangled under the blanket, each gripping the other just as tightly as Jack felt her fall asleep in his arms, a position that he had longed dreamed about. As sleep finally gripped her tired and cold body, Sam finally smiled, that beautiful megawatt smile that had not been seen in 4 years. Dreams can be good. Dreams can be bad. But they can be fulfilled. And as she dreamt, she saw herself walking down that road…no longer alone, but with Jack by her side. A dream fulfilled.

* * *

**So, I really do hope you enjoyed this, I really enjoyed writing it, struggle though it was at times, I did enjoy writing it, any maybe, just maybe (capitals 20foot high here people) I might do a short second chapter.  
**

**And I realise that Sam's thoughts about the gun were a little OOC, but you gotta realise that everyone she loves has left her...and when that happens you really do think some dark thoughts. She's also under a lot of pressure, she was always looked at to come up the 'idea' that was going to save the planet...that's gotta get to you after awhile...okay Nicole, stop crapping on and let them review the story.**


	2. A Dream Fulfilled

**Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and everything isn't owned by me...maybe if I was worth a couple hundred million it might be...ohhh, the possibilities!**

**Rating: MA...sex scene.**

**Okay, so this really is just an excuse to try and expand my skills at writing sex scenes, I had planned on writing a sequel to the previous chapter, but it was going to be a bit different than this...so yeah, I do hope you enjoy this as it took me nearly...4 days to write. As always, reviews would be most appreciated.**

* * *

As Sam stirred in the early morning light, she gave a small sigh of satisfaction as she remembered where she was, and with whom she was with. Stretching languidly, she felt the body behind her shift with her movements.

"Morning Sam." Rumbled from behind her as she felt his arm tighten around her waist, "Breakfast?" quickly followed as Sam gave a yearning groan, her stomach quickly joining in with it's own answer as Jack chuckled into her shoulder, dropping a feather light kiss on her shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he stood up, gently tucking the thick blanket around Sam's body, ensuring that she was to stay warm, giving her a warn, loving grin that caused her heart to give a slight jolt in her chest.

As Sam settled back in the warm pillows, she inhaled deeply, Jack's wonderful, warm, intoxicating scent overwhelmed her senses as she closed eyes, allowing them to wash over her.

It wasn't long before Jack was back, two bowls on a tray and with a pot of coffee.

"Fruitloops?" Sam questioned as she took a bowl and dug in, smiling. Some things never do change.

"I like them!" Jack protested as he settled back into the warm and soft blankets, he finally asked the question that had plagued his sleep and invaded his dreams

"Why did you come?"

Sam was silent for a long time, staring thoughtfully into her bowl of fruitloops, swirling it every now and then. Jack waited patiently, silent, allowing her to take her time in answering.

"I think I just got to a point where I knew I was missing something…someone. I blocked my feelings out for 8 years, and then for 4 years it was…second nature to not think about it…" Sam stopped, taking a deep breathe as she chanced a look at Jack, his face showing an odd combination of shock, confusion…and…something else she couldn't quite place.

"What?"

Giving a sigh and slight smile, Sam further explained, "I've loved you for 12 years Jack. I've spent so much time waging war on the Goa'uld, the Replicators and now the Ori, I neglected me. My wants. I neglected my heart Jack."

"You've loved me for…12 years?" Jack said incredulously, his mind struggling to absorb that bit of information.

"Yep." Sam replied simply, poking at the now soggy remains of her fruitloops.

"Wow…" Jack said quietly, his now empty bowl having been set aside, reaching over he removed Sam's bowl from her trembling hands, "Cold?"

"No…nervous." Sam said honestly, her crystal blue eyes finally meeting Jack's brown gaze, shocking him with the love that blazing from them.

"Sam Carter…the women who blows up suns, who killed countless Goa'uld, and Jaffa…who helped destroy the replicators…and who destroyed the Ori…is nervous?"

"Stupid huh?" Finally managing to unlock her gaze from his, she turned to face the now empty fireplace, filled only with ashes and a few rapidly dying embers.

"No…not stupid…never stupid Sam." Jack said quietly as he reached out a trembling hand to turn her head towards him, gently running his thumb over the silken skin that for 12 years had been forbidden to him.

"I'm glad you came." Jack said huskily as his cupped her cheek in his warm hand before taking a leap and gently brushed his lips over hers, tasting her for the first time…barring alternate realities and time loops. God, she tasted like fruit loops, smiling against her lips he pulled away suddenly, resting his forehead against hers as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"Me too." Sam replied quietly, lost in the brown depths of his gorgeous eyes as her hands snaked up to wrap around his neck, pulling his mouth back to meet hers in a firey kiss, her body automatically melting into his as his hands moved from her face down her cheek to her collarbone, tracing intricate and delicate patterns over the silken skin.

As Sam scattered all thought to the four winds with her mouth, Jack was trying to control himself. Fighting his desire to simply lay her down and take her, right here, and right now he simply flexed his knuckles against her skin, drawing them down her side and back up again, her skin shuddering under his touch. His oh-so skillfull fingers were working on undoing her bra strap, and before Sam even knew what was happening he was gently sliding the straps down her arms, inching them downwards, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

Coming up for air, he gently nuzzled her shoulder, inhaling her scent. Apple. She had no idea what that body wash that she used did to him, it was the same scent that he had smelt when he had drifted off to sleep on countless missions, just an arm's breadth away from her, the same scent that had wrapped around him in Antarctica. The same scent that drove his senses wild when it was coupled with her own unique 'Sam' smell. Which is why he had never really slept well on missions. Apple scent and Sam. Groaning slightly as he shifted, his desire **(A/N…desire?…c'mon Nicole, honestly you can say 'penis'!)** pressing against the fabric of his silken boxes.

"Jack?" Sam suddenly whispered when she realized that Jack had stopped stroking her and was simply holding her to his body.

"Just, gotta slow things down a little Sam…" Jack mumbled against her breastbone, his breath tickling across her skin and sending shudders down her spine. Giving a slight giggle as Jack leaned back and gave her a sly grin, "No giggling…General." He admonished cheekily, as he went back to the most important mission of his life…which was making the most passionate love of his entire life…to a woman who was his life.

Tipping her back onto the rug, he gently straddled her body as he gazed in awe at the women beneath him. Dear lord almighty…she was incredible. As he traced his hands down her arms, he pulled the straps of her bra completely of her arms, and oh-so gently peeled it away from her flushed skin. Holy…Jack's mouth ran dry as Sam smiled up at him, her blue eyes shining brilliantly.

"You're beautiful." Jack rasped out as he trailed a hand lazily across her collarbone then down to the swell of her breast, circling around the pink flesh before he dragged his thumb over the top, her body eagerly arching into his grasp as he gently rolled the tightened nipple between his thumb and forefinger, watching as her mouth opened in a silent sigh. Her eyes, darkened with lust, were following his every movement, the slightly ragged rise and fall of his chest, the stroke of his fingers against her electrified skin, even the movement of his eyes as they drank in her appearance.

Her hands, suddenly tired of not doing anything, reached up and tangled in the soft grey hair that covered his chest before running down his chest and over the gentle ridges of his stomach muscles, relishing in the feel of them as they quivered under her light touch. Reaching the hem of his silken boxes, a hand dipped underneath and grasped him gently causing his breath to hitch in his throat as his hips shifted beneath her touch. Smiling wickedly up at him, Sam gently drew her hand slowly down his hardened length.

Jack gasped raggedly as Sam dragged her nails down his growing member, "Evil." He managed to gasp out as he suddenly wrenched his body away from hers. Tugging his boxes off he gently nudged Sam's legs open he settled his body between them, his hair roughened chest brushing over her sensitive nipples causing a gasp to escape from her mouth at the sensation that it caused.

Gently brushing his lips over hers, before slowly traced his tongue over her lips, they probed gently at the gap that appeared between them, accepting her invitation he delved deeper, his tongue clashing with hers as passion exploded from them both, a moan escaping from Sam's mouth, washing over his tongue as it explored the delicate regions of her mouth. Finally breaking away to breathe, they both panted as Jack wriggled down, trailing kisses from her lips down her neck to the apex of her collarbone, fluttering kisses over the pulse as she writhed under his mouth. Jack chuckled against her throat, sending tremors down her body before trailing his mouth along her collarbone, kissing and nibbling along the ridge before he moved downwards once again, finally reaching the swell of her breasts. Tenderly drawing his tongue around the tight pink bud, before sucking it harshly into his mouth.

"Holy Hannah…" Sam gasped out as sensations ripple out from Jack's mouth, her hands reaching up and tangling in her hair, holding him where he was, as her back arched into his mouth. As he placed a steadying hand on her hip, it rocked beneath his grasp, releasing her now tender nipple, he kissed his way across to her other, already swollen breast, concentrating on delivering equal quantities of pleasure. The hand that rested on her hip trailed to tangle in the curls at the apex of her thighs, a finger lazily dipping into the warm depths, stroking her hardened mound as her hips began to rock against him.

"Jack…I need you…" Sam finally managed to gasp out as he withdrew his hand, smiling gently he quickly covered her body with his own as the head of his aching penis **(A/N, I used the word!)** pressed against her slick folds as she shifted her pelvis, wrapping her legs around his hips. Hesitating slightly, he gazed lovingly into her blue eyes before he thrust gently into her, burying himself entirely in her pliant body. It took all of his self control to not lose his control, Jack waited patiently for Sam's body to accommodate to his size, all the while dropping butterfly soft kisses on her face. Finally, with gentle reassurance from Sam, he began to move slowly within her, drawing nearly the entire way out before thrusting back.

As Jack moved above her…within her, filling her with his body, she knew that this was as close to heaven as she was going to get. As Jack kept up the painfully slow rhythm, Sam could feel the coil of release building in her as her hands moved down to grip Jack's butt. One which she had spent the better part of 8 years eyeing off and drooling over, dragging him further into her body as the coil finally reached breaking point and exploded inside her, rocketing through her body as she clamped around Jack, pulling him still further into her body, her mind racing at the sheer…intensity of the emotions that were running through her satiated body.

As Sam's orgasm rocked through her body, Jack stopped moving, allowing the feeling of it wash over him, pulling him in further as he felt his own orgasm begin, he pulled out and then thrust back in, his back muscles straining as his body rocked heavily from the power of it, his mind reeling at sensation of it all. It was just so incredibly...intense.

As the tremors subsided, Jack collapsed on top of her, trying to keep as much of his bodyweight of her as possible as he gently nuzzled and kissed her shoulder, taking deep, heavy breaths as Sam gently unhooked her quivering legs as Jack shifted his weight off her, his head still nuzzled affectionately into her shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That was incredible…" Jack murmured as Sam turned her head to the side, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones in a gaze that stopped time, as she reached up and gently stroked his short grey hair, lulling him slowly to sleep as his breath started to even out, "I love you Sam." Jack mumbled as Sam gave a knowing smile, she had known this since…well, since forever.

Sam gave a sudden shiver, realizing that they were both completely naked, their was no fire and their blanket had slipped down, pulling it up awkwardly she covered them both as best she could as Jack snuggled into her body, one leg thrown protectively over her waist. As she gave an almost silent sigh, her eyelids closing as she let the temptress of sleep to burst through the door, she smiled, as the last thought washed over her, 'Some dreams do come true.'

* * *

**Corny eh? Dreams do come true? -hands head in shame-, it's really clichéd I know…but yeah…sorry everyone.**

**Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Dreams in the making

**Disclaimer: Stargate not owned by me. If only it were.**

**Rating: K**

**Spoilers: Solitudes...well, it's more of a vague reference to the Antarctica incident.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 3 - Dreams in the making. Please Review. And thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chapters, it really helps when you get nice comments about your stories. **

* * *

  
Damn it was cold. So very cold. Granted, it normally was cold in the middle of winter in Minnesota, especially so when the fire had long gone out. Deciding that something had to be done about this…coldness Sam gently stroked Jack's back, rousing him from sleep, but her only response was a slight mumble as he snuggled deeper into her body.

"Jack, wake up." Sam ordered in the best, 'Oh yeah, I'm now a General, I can order him around' voice.

"mmph" Came the muffled response as she began tapping on his shoulder.

"It's insubordination to ignore the order of a superior officer." Sam said, a smile playing through her voice as Jack looked up at her, still managing to achieve puppy dog eyes.

"One, I'm retired, two, when I retired I was the same rank as you are now."

Sam chuckled as Jack gently pressed his lips against hers, "Hey, what did I say about giggling?" he admonished as he gave broad grin.

"No giggling?"

"Correct…now why was it so important for me to wake up?"

"I'm cold…and I'm hungry…and I can't move with you wrapped around me."

"Well I guess they are some pretty good reasons to wake me up for." Jack replied as he drew away from her body, shivering as the cool air assaulted him, "You go have a shower, and I'll start a fire, and err, lunch." He added gently as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Being careful not to use too much water, Sam quickly washed her hair with Jack's coconut scented shampoo, knowing that it had driven her wild when combined with his own unique scent on missions. Lifting the bottle to her nose, she took a deep breath, inhaling the scent, infusing it deep into her body. Stepping out, the warm moist harm quickly descended upon her as toweled herself down before slipping into the clothes that she had found in Jack's drawers, they were way too big for her, of course, but they smelt like Jack and besides, her clothes from the previous night were still a damp mess. Quickly shaking the loose droplets of water from her short hair, she opened the door only to be assaulted by the heavenly scent of bacon and eggs, as well as a familiar tune, "The Simpsons, Sam smiled to herself and padded quietly into the kitchen, startling Jack when she wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed her lips against his still bare shoulder, chuckling as he jumped under her touch.

"You know someone with Special Ops training…"Sam whispered against his skin as Jack turned around in her grasp, brushing a tender kiss across her forehead as she rested her head against his chest, relishing in the feel of the soft hairs against her cheek.

"Sam?" Jack said after what seemed an eternity

"mmm?" her reply muffled by his chest as she titled her head to look up at him.

"Bacons burning." A smile in his voice as Sam leet go of him, albeit reluctantly.

"Opps." The tone of her voice indicating that she wasn't really sorry about the bacon burning.

"You go sit in front of the fire, I'll bring lunch in in a second."

As Sam settled down in front f the now roaring fire, she gazed into the flickering flames a feeling of contentment, peace, calm and a sense of being 'home' washed over her. Deep in thought, she could only think on the 12 years that had been wasted by them both. That she loved him and that he loved her was beyond question, she could probably trace it all the way back to Antarctica incident, but if she were to be truly honest with herself she had probably fallen in love with over with him over a briefing room table when she challenged him to an arm wrestle. But, bound by the stupid regulations, they had never acted on those feelings…at least not when under outside forces, and knowing that they had a job to do. Had a planet to save. But no more. The Goa'uld were long gone, as were the replicators. And the Ori? The last known Ori ship had been destroyed last week, and then the entire Earth fleet of Daedelus class ships, complete with the Asgard upgrades, some 15 ships, along with a handful of Ha'tac vessels had descended on the Ori home world and blown it to pieces.

"Penny for them?" a voice from behind asked as Sam gave a start.

"Just thinking…it's been an interesting 12 years." She replied a plate was thrust into her hands.

"Indeed." A smiled playing at his lips when he replied as he took a mouthful of bacon.

"Why did we wait 12 years?" Sam asked as they both scraped the last of their lunch off the plate.

"Well…for 8 years we were bound by regulations…as for the other 4…I don't know Sam…well…I know why I didn't…" Jack trailed off as he stared into the fire.

"Why?" Sam pressed him.

"I thought I was too old for you…still do, really." Jack's honest answer shocked Sam, knowing it to be untrue.

"Well, you definitely proved last night that you aren't." A smiled playing at her lips as she scooted closer to him on the rub, wrapping an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Jack opened his mouth in protest but was immediately silenced by Sam pressing two fingers against his lips. "I didn't care about the age different 12 years ago when I fell for you, and I certainly don't care about it now. Life is too short Jack, we have to take what we are given now. I was given you."

Jack was rather speechless after Sam's deceleration, his mouth simply opening and closing several times before he enveloped her in a hug, crushing her to his body as the emotions that flowed through him threatened to escape.

How long they stayed like that is unclear, but after some time, Jack finally released Sam from his grip and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You know what this calls for?" Jack said as he allowed himself to become lost in the beautiful blue depths of her eyes.

"What?" she replied, apparently mesmerized by the intesnse gaze of his brown eyes.

"A snowball fight."

"I have nothing to wear out in the snow."

"Ahh…but I have several outfits that are appropriate for snowball fights."

Sam grinned in response as she pulled herself to her feet, "C'mon then, flyboy, lets see what you're made of." She clanged as she pointed towards the door.

"I so won!" Jack exclaimed later as they sat drying in front of the raging fire, Sam wrapped lovingly in Jack's embrace, his head resting on her shoulder as she lay nestled in his lap.

"You cheated!" Sam cried back as she twisted her head around to look at him.

"I didn't!"

"Did so!"

"Didn't!"

"I can't believe we are arguing over this…" Sam said quietly as Jack grinned, thinking that he had won both the snowball fight and the argument, "after all, it was clear that I won."

"Arg!" Jack cried as he launched his attack, twisting Sam off his lap and pining her beneath him as he tickled her into submission, between her hysterical giggles she managed to gasp out two words.

"See. Cheated."

As night descended once again, Sam was resting her head in Jack's lap, one of his hands tangled through her short blonde hair, the other gently grasping one of her own.

"Sam?" Jack finally broke the silence, fearing that Sam may have fallen asleep on him

"mmm?" Came her muffled response, indicating that she was very near sleep.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Jack said quickly, nervous as all hell, they were after all only…20 hours into their relationship. He didn't want to rush her.

"Yeah, all the time." Sam turned her head to look up into his eyes, which were staring intently down at her, his nerves radiating off him in waves.

"Really…why haven't you had them?" he finally managed to choke out.

"Guy I wanted to be the father was out of reach for 8 years, and was off fishing the other 4." Sam replied honestly, a huge grin breaking over her features as Jack choked again.

"oh…" he managed to gasp out, shock settling in his stomach, "You still want those kids?" Taking a deep breath, he gave a small, hopeful grin.

"Yep." Sam was grinning so much her face was starting to hurt she was grinning so much

"Woah…" Jack was slightly bewildered…scared…exhilarated…a whole myriad of emotions were flowing through him as he impersonated a fish for several minutes as Sam gave a small chuckle.

"What about you…you want to be a dad?" Sam asked, chewing on her lip slightly as she stared up into his chocolate brown eyes.

Jack only had to think for a second…less than that really, "Yeah…sure, yabetcha!"

"Under one proviso?" Sam said as she climbed off his lap and knelt in front of him.

"And that would be…?" his heart pounding in chest as she clasped his hands between his own, her blue eyes wide and mixed with fear, determination and love as they stared deeply into his own.

"Jack O'Neill…will you marry me?"

* * *

**You know, that's the worst cliffhanger of all time...since we ALL know what he is going to say :P Ah well, it's 12am, I had 6 hours of lectures and had 6 hour shift at work today, I've had 6 hours sleep in 3 days and I've been crying because I'm in so much pain because of my back, so you guys will have to deal with the worlds worst cliffhanger.**

**Please review. It'll remind me that I uploaded the chapter as well...took one of my super painkillers and will probably not even remember uploading it...it'll also tell me that you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Dreams in Reality

**Disclaimer: Stargate is not owned by me, I simply write these for my own enjoyment/torture and make no money off them...seriously...would anyone even pay 5c for these?**

**Rating: M15+ Sex Scene**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, "Dreams in reality". Umm, would LOVE reviews, err, would really like to know if I'm getting better at writing sex scenes...would help, you know, see if I can make some improvements or something. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Holy Crap. Did she?...my god she did. Jack was, for the second time in less than 5 minutes, impersonating a fish as his mouth opened and closed. His mind, not as agile, or as brilliant as hers, was scrambling to absorb what she had just said. Holy crap. She had proposed. Wasn't he supposed to propose to her? Staring into her eyes as fear began to overtake them, a certain wariness creeping over them as she dropped his hands suddenly.

"Forget I said anything." She whispered as she sat back down on the couch…on the other end, as far away from him as possible, her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"Wait Sam…god, it's just…" Jack leant forward in his chair, his hands cradling his head as he groaned into them, "It's not that…you just shocked me is all."

"You're not ready…too fast…" Sam mumbled as she stared into the fire, refusing to meet his gaze.

"God no…it's just, I don't know, I guess I wanted to do this the old fashioned way. You know, the whole dating thing." Jack stumbled out, a flush creeping over his face as Sam turned to stare at him, her mouth forming a perfect 'o'.

"You don't think 12 years is long enough?" Sam finally asked as she shuffled a little closer to him on the couch, reaching out she gently touched the smooth skin on the back of his hand.

"I can be a grumpy bastard at times…I'm used to living alone, I'm an emotional wreck…I'm crap at relationships…"

"You think I don't know this Jack…I worked by your side for 8 years, through hell and back, literally!" Sam sighed as she tenderly moved her hand to rest on his cheek. "Jack, I know you. I know how you stir your coffee 8 times counter clockwise before you drink it. I know that you have 7 different pairs of Simpsons boxer shorts. I know that your favorite food is not beer as you would tell everyone, but is in fact Sushi." Sam paused as Jack turned to stare at her, a little shocked that she knew him so well.

"You know how many pairs of Simpsons boxers I have?" Jack asked, a smile creeping over his features as Sam flushed a little.

"Daniel and I used to make bets on what pair you would wear to work…" Sam replied sadly, a small smile creeping over her features.

"You did?" A smile playing at his lips as Sam giggled.

"Yeah, it was kinda 'our' thing before a mission…you never thought to ask why he always took his little black book into the change room?"

"To be honest…I just had it pegged down as one of those 'Daniel things'." Jack replied as he scooted closer to her, an arm wrapping around her waist as he snuggled his head onto her shoulder, "Oh, and the answer is yes."

"Huh?" Sam asked, her brows suddenly furrowed in confusion

"Yes, I will marry you." Jack spelled out carefully as comprehension dawned on Sam's face as she launched herself into his lap, brushing tender kisses across his lips and down his jawline.

"I love you so god-damned much Jack." Sam finally said as she leant her forehead against his, staring into his eyes.

"I know." He replied softly as his hands came to rest on her hips, playing with the elastic on her…correction, his, sweatpants, before they made up his mind for him and delved underneath, fluttering across the skin gently as he saw her eyes darken slightly.

"Jack…" Sam managed to get out as his lips gently trailed over her cheeks and down to nibble on her earlobe.

"mmm?" he mumbled as his tongue delicately traced around the inside of Sam's ear, sending shudders of delight down her spine.

"Bedroom…I don't think I could do another night on the floor…" She gasped out as Jack chuckled against her ear as he stood up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he walked down the hall to his room, her fingers tracing patterns on the back of his neck as he kicked the door open impatiently and lowered them both to the bed.

As Jack stared down at the beauty before him, he counted his blessings, he was an over the hill, beat up old soldier, recently engaged to an incredibly beautiful woman, who was also a Major General in the United States Air Force, had a PhD in Astrophysics, and was the only person in the known galaxy who could understand 1) The Stargate system and 2) The Asgard upgrades. And she loved him. Wanted to marry him. Wanted to have his kids.

"Jack?" Sam broke through Jack's train of thought, as she gently tugged his shirt out his pants.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am." He responded as he leant down and brushed his lips, before trailing his lips down her neck as his hands inched under her top, dancing up her stomach and coming to rest at the swell of her breasts, gently kneading them as he latched onto the hardened peaks through her shirt, sucking them tightly into his mouth as a strangled cry escaped from her as she arched her back under him.

Leaning back, Jack gently removed his hands, smiling as Sam gave a slight whimper and pulled her shirt up and over her head, his breath hitching in is throat as he gazed down at her, still utterly amazed that this vision loved him. Reaching out with a slightly trembling hand, he drew it reverently down her stomach, her muscles rippling under his touch as he reached the hem of her pants, gently tugging them down her long legs and flinging them to the floor as Sam suddenly reached up, and flipped them around so that she was straddling his hips.

"And just how lucky are you?" Sam asked as she bent low, crushing a kiss into his mouth as he groaned against her, her tongue reaching out to gently stroke his lips before pushing through and delving deep into his mouth, her blue eyes staring deep into his as she explored, thrusting deeply in then out again in a very suggestive way as Jack's hips shifted, clearly indicating his discomfort with his growing erection still confined by his jeans. Grinning as she released his mouth, both gasping air into their lungs as she deftly unbuttoned his shirt, and pushed it open, revealing his tanned (how on earth did he keep it this tanned?) and muscular torso, covered with the smattering of hair that drove her wild.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the Universe." Oh god, had his voice really broken when he said that? Of course when Sam's mouth had kissed his chest before moving across to latch onto his own nipple, flicking her tongue across the tight nub before nipping at it gently, a little…excitement was expected. Giggling against his chest as she moved her attention downwards, her tongue swirling in his navel as he gasped. Her fingers, god those talented fingers were already working on freeing him from his jeans, and finally…finally, the only thing he was in was his boxers.

"Simpsons huh?" Sam asked, wiggling her eyebrows in a very suggestive way, giggling again as she read them.

"Yep." Jack replied, shifting his weight again.

"You know, one could learn things from these."

"mmmph?" Jack strangled out as her hand slipped beneath the elastic, bypassing his erection and went straight for his balls, cupping them, she gently rolled them in her hands.

"Well…one has permission to cover me." Jack groaned in response as Sam dragged his boxers down over his legs. Licking her lips suggestively she grinned as she drew her other hand up his length.

"And whilst you may not be my CO anymore, this certainly was one of your better ideas." Lowering her head she gently kissed the head of his penis, flicking her tongue over the head before opening her mouth and sucking him in as her tongue rolled around him, drawing him further in as he gently rasped a "No."

Releasing him, she looked up at him questioningly, "Sam, if you keep doing that this is going to be over very soon." He exclaimed as Sam let go his straining penis, straddling his thighs one hand gently reached down to help guide him into her, as he broached her opening she threw her head back, her back arching as she lowered herself fully onto him.

Holy buckets, was Jack's only thought as Sam braced herself on his thighs, soft moans escaping from her lips as she began to slide up and down him at an excruciatingly slow pace, drawing moans of pleasure from his own as well. Falling into rhythm, Jack gently began thrusting in time with her, as her rhythm faltered for a brief second Jack realized she was teetering on the edge, smiling wickedly through the haze of emotions he gently pushed a single finger through her dark blonde curls, immediately finding the place that shattered her into a million pieces.

Collapsing onto his chest as she shuddered around him, she could tell he was terribly close to orgasm himself, but was restraining himself. As the last of her tremors subsided Jack gently rolled them over, still embedded deep within her he helped wrap her legs high around his body as he gently began to thrust deeply, almost pulling all the way out before sliding back in heavily. It didn't take long for him to come, and aided by Sam rocking her hips against his he emptied himself, pouring everything he had into her as his head dropped to her shoulder, his hips still twitching against hers.

Gently pulling out of her, he scooped her into his body as he covered them with the thick blanket, smiling broadly as he swept a kiss across her shoulders, one arm wrapped protectively on her stomach as he felt the night close in, his last thought was off Sam. And the future they now had.

Dawn broke early, surprisingly early. Too early for Jack's liking. He had been having a particularly nice dream, and it was just getting to the good part. Groaning he shifted uncomfortably as he felt Sam's breathing rhythm change, indicating that she too was waking up.

Smiling, she lazily stretched as far as Jack's grip could allow. Which unfortunately made certain body parts of hers rub against certain body parts of his. Chuckling, she rolled over to face him, "Want to tell me something Jack?"

"It was like that when I woke up…I swear!" A grin gracing his face as they both dissolved into giggles.

* * *

**  
A/N: And for those of you who are interested, Jack's shorts had this written on them**

**"I want to share something with you - the three sentences that will get you through life.  
Number one, 'cover for me.'  
Number two, 'oh, good idea, boss.'  
Number three, 'it was like that when I got here.' "**

**Chapter 5 will hopefully be up tomorrow, and will be the final chapter. Then I can get back to writing Hidden Love Affair. Anyway please review as I would love to know what you thought of this chapter.  
**


	5. A Dream is born

**Disclaimer: Stargate not owned by me. simple eh?**

**Rating: T - kissing and stuff, nothing major, mention of sex though.  
**

**Wow, this chapter ended up being a heck of a lot longer than first anticipated, anyway, I hope you guys (and gals) enjoy the final installment of "Broken Dreams", would love to know what you think of not only this chapter, but my previous ones as well as I put a surprising amount of time into this 'fun' fanfic that I started to take my mind of 'Hidden Love Affair'...yeah, that worked...not!**

**Song: Heaven is a place on earth - Belinda Carlisle sighs don't you just love that song?**

* * *

As the winter snow melted, and the first buds of Spring burst from the damp soil, Sam was still at Jack's cabin. She had called the SGC and requested a few more weeks of leave, and considering the amount of over time she had done, heck she had pretty much loved there for the past 12 years, it was granted easily. It had been an idyllic month, spending days curled up with Jack by the fire, reading one of his many books, and nights spent making love, slow, sensual, erotic and oh-so fulfilling sex. 

"The last day dawned, their last day in there little paradise, and it was bright and crisp, a chill still lingering in the air as the shut the cabin up for the summer, securing the windos, putting the chimney gate in and making sure that all perishables were either thrown out or packed into the cooler for the drive back to Colorado Springs. Driving duties would be shared, and music would be under the control of the driver, the passenger could voice no objections to the music chosen. Which was why they listened to classical when Jack was driving and heavy rock when Sam was driving.

It was a long drive back to Colorado Springs, but Sam finally drew up in front of her house, Jack having fallen asleep a couple of hours ago.

"Jack?" Sam gently poked his shoulder, giggling as he swatted her hand away and mumbled something that sounded very similar to 'don't wanna go to school'.

"Jack." She purred, a finger lazily tracing across his jaw line and down his neck as his eyes snapped open, "knew that'd wake you." Sam laughed as she jumped out of the truck and went round to open the book, shrieking as Jack ambushed her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pressed his lips against her neck.

"Tease." He mumbled against her skin as she chuckled.

"Samantha!" Came a cry from behind them, Jack immediately dropping his hands as Sam moved to embrace the elderly lady that had snuck up on them.

"Mrs. Johnson, it's good to see you again, I hope you are well?" Stepping back from her hug she took in the older womans appearance, she looked so old.

"Just fine dear, and where have you been. I've been worried sick, that young man you put in charge wouldn't answer a single question." Concern etched across her weathered features, "I thought you had retired from active duty?"

Sam stepped back as she felt Jack's arm wrap tenderly around her waist, drawing her to his side, "Oh, I have retired from active duty…I had a mission of the heart though." Sam smiled at up him, "Mrs. Johnson this is my fiancé, General Jack O'Neill."

"Retired!" Jack added as he smiled down at the woman by his side as Mrs. Johnson gave a slight gasp.

"So, you finally got him huh?" She asked, a smile gracing her lips as Jack flushed slightly as Sam giggled by his side.

"Yeah, I finally got him, only took 12 years!"

"Well, let me be the first to congratulate you, whens the big day?"

"Well, we don't know yet, hopefully soon." Sam replied as he gave her waist a gentle squzeze.

"And will we hear the pitter patter of tiny feet?" Mrs. Johnson asked as her eyes sparkled with hope. She had lived next door to Sam since she had moved to Colorado Springs 12 years ago, and had taken her in as a surrogate daughter, having never had any herself, and had always hoped that Sam would get the man of her dreams and have the family she dserved.

"Hopefully." Jack answered, finally finding his voice as Sam gave a shiver of excitement. They had talked about this with each other, but were yet to tell others of there plans.

"Oh that's wonderful, I just know you'll make a wonderful mother…why I remember when you used to take care of Cassie, you are a natural Samantha." Mrs. Johnson said, excitement lighting up her features, "Well, I just wanted to make sure you are okay, I'll drop by later with all your mail." She added as she hugged Samantha and then Jack.

"You make her happy Jack." Mrs. Johnson said as she turned to walk slowly back to her house, chuckling under her breath.

"I'll help you unload the truck, then I have to drop by work." Sam said as she pulled a couple of bags out of the boot.

"Can I come?" Jack asked, it had been a long time since he had stepped foot into Cheyenne Mountain Complex, not since…Daniel's memorial service.

"Sure." Sam was fairly certain with her being the current base CO and Jack a former CO that she could get him in.

Getting in had been, the poor Airman at the gate had nearly had a coronary when Major General Samantha Catrter, current CO of the SGC ordering him to let her through the gate with a stranger, at first refusing before Jack jumped in and told him who he was, poor kid couldn't press the button fast enough.

"Strange as it seems, I've issed this place." Jack said as they strolled casually through the halls of the SGC, hand in hand and drawing many a second look from passing personnel.

"It's a bit boring really, no Goa'uld, no replicators, no Ori, just lots of meet and greets now." Sam said as they entered the briefing room, grinning as everyone stood, saluted then gaped at seeing there CO hand in hand and grinning like a Cheshire Cat with a former CO.

"Sam!" A familiar voice cried, before Jack found himself being engulfed in a hug from one very exuberant Cassandra Frasier.

"Cassie?" Sam said, a smile on her face as Cassie stepped back, flushing slightly as she snapped to attention and saluted them both smartly.

"Permission to hug, Generals?" A smile twitching at her mouth as Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"How's my favorite girl?" Jack asked

"Excuse me?" Sam questioned, her eyebrow raising mischievously

"Uhh…what I meant was, who is my favorite girl that I'm not getting married to?."

"WHAT!?" Cassie screeched into his ear as she leapt back and eyed them both before launching herself into Sam's arms, "Took you guys long enough…honestly, your both as stubborn as each other."

"When?" she asked as Sam indicated that they should move into her office, turning to the rather stunned officers at the briefing room table.

"Carry on you lot, and if I hear one word of this escaping this room, you'll be on a one way trip to PZZ-298!" Jack was surprised when every marine in the room shuddered.

As Sam closed the door to her office Cassie launched into an incoherent babble, with Jack catching the words 'about time', 'marriage', 'vows', 'dress' and 'cake' every now and then. Jumping in when Cassie finally had to take a breath.

"Sam…what's PZZ-298?" Cassie and Sam both exchanged looks, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, it's a matriarchal society…every unmarried male is castrated upon exiting the Stargate." Sam said evenly as Jack cringed, his hand unknowingly reaching to cover himself as Sam and Cassie dissolved into laughter.

"Hey…" Jack whined as he swooped on Sam, pinning her against the desk as she continued to giggle in his grasp, "No giggling General!" he mumbled as he brushed his lips over hers, losing himself in her blue eyes as Cassie gave a quiet 'ahem', reminding them that she was still in the room…and that the marines were now no longer at the briefing table but were all standing at the window cheering them on.

Just as she had done years before when she organized Daniel and Vala's wedding, Cassie threw herself into organizing an event that she believed long overdue. It was decided that there small wedding party would be able to fit in Sam's backyard. A simple wedding was all they wanted, close friends and family they said, and Cassie not so willingly obliged, wanting them to have the whole big wedding thing. Presidential approval was granted, and Jack was able to wear his Mess Uniform for the ceremony, and Sam firmly believed that he was the most gorgeous hunk of manflesh when he had walked out of the bedroom and showed her what he looked like in it. Her response was to simply gape (a tiny bit of drooling may have been involved) and kiss him senseless.

Teal'c was contacted, and was both honoured and humbled when Jack asked him to be his best man, and promised that he would arrive several days before the event. General Hammond had been a tad emotional when Sam had asked him to give her away, and had simply enveloped her in a hug and said it would be an honour, and that it was about time. Cassie had been thrilled, though not particularly surprised when Sam asked her to be her maid of honour.

The day dawned, the sky a brilliant blue with not a cloud in the sky as Cassie dragged a rather reluctant Sam from her bed to begin preparations, insisting that it was only just past dawn and it was an afternoon wedding, could she please sleep in. Cassie had merely stared her down in a way that was scarily similar to Janet.

The last touches were applied to her makeup, Cassie having done an incredible job in simply highlighting Sam's natural beauty. After much persistence from Cassie, Sam finally relented and had hair extensions put in, and it was softly curled around her face. Sam had been shocked when she saw herself in the mirror, having had short hair since she joined the Air Force when she was barely out of her teens. Her dress, lovingly made by Mrs. Johnson was simple, but showed off her elegant lines, the crisp white material clinging in the right places and flowing in the right places. Smoothing the material down her body Cassie had just about had a fit when tears welled in Sam's eyes.

"Samantha Carter, don't you dare cry, I just finished your make-up!" She screeched as Sam took a deep steadying breath, "Why on earth are you crying?"

"Just never thought this day would come…marrying the man of my dreams." A wistful sign escaped from them both as Sam turned to face Cassie, her blue eyes shining with happiness as Cassie lead the way down the stairs. The music beginning to softly play from the piano…god only knew where Cassie had got that as she slid the door open to her back porch as General Hammond turned to greet her, extending his arm and gazing at her in an affectionate way (A/N: I'm talking Uncle affectionate here people) as Cassie began to walk solemnly down the aisle, fighting her urges to skip for joy at the day finally being here.

And then it was her turn, her eye on the prize as she walked steadily down the aisle, never once breaking her blue gaze with his brown one as he grinned broadly, his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes dancing with delight as they swept up and down her figure, before settling on her face, drawing her in helplessly. Even if she had have wanted to run, those eyes on hers wouldn't allow it.

And then, she was there. Standing next to him as he reached out to gently grip her hand, "perfection." Was all he could manage to gasp out as they turned to the minister, smiles planted on both there faces as the ceremony began.

As Jack stared happily at his wife. Wife. He still have trouble believing that this was truly happening as she smiled, breaking away from her conversation ever few minutes to flash him a broad grin, god she was glowing. And as clichéd and corny as it sounded, she looked like an Angel today, her golden hair creating a halo around her as she excused herself from the conversation she was having with McKay (who kept shooting glares at Jack when ever he thought Sam wasn't looking) and glided across the dance floor towards him.

"Jack O'Neill…I believe you promised me the next dance." She smiled down at him, as she held her hand out.

"Oh, right I did." Jack replied, stupefied by her glorious smile. As she nodded at Cassie who took up position at the microphone and without the backing of any music, began to sing in her beautiful, but rarely heard voice.

_When the night falls down __  
__I wait for you __  
__And you come around __  
__And the worlds alive __  
__With the sound of kids __  
__On the street outside_

Swallowing slightly as Sam gently wrapped her arms around his neck and drew herself into his body as his hands settled on her hips, the world outside of them dimming as Cassie smiled and continued singing.

_When you walk into the room __  
__You pull me close and we start to move __  
__And were spinning with the stars above __  
__And you lift me up in a wave of love..._

God, did she ever do this to him. Wave? Sam was a tsunami, and he was caught helplessly in the waters of her blue eyes as they shimmered mere inches from his.

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ? __  
__Ooh heaven is a place on earth __  
__They say in heaven love comes first __  
__Well make heaven a place on earth __  
__Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

Heaven was right. Being in her arms, wrapped in her love, entranced by her eyes, this was his idea of heaven.

_When I feel alone __  
__I reach for you __  
__And you bring me home __  
__When I'm lost at sea __  
__I hear your voice __  
__And it carries me_

5 months ago, Sam had been alone, lost and she had reached out for him. He had rescued her, carried her safely back to shore, nestled firmly in his grasp.

_In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore_

Maybe she had been afraid before. Maybe that's why she had waited 12 years to tell him that she loved him. But no more. This was there beginning, there fresh start. There miracle. And she wasn't afraid anymore.

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ? __  
__Ooh heaven is a place on earth __  
__They say in heaven love comes first __  
__Well make heaven a place on earth __  
__Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

Being wrapped in his arms, those strong arms that had held her through bad times, had comforted her when she had been lost. She knew that this was perfect. Her Heaven.

As Cassie finished singing, the crowd was flicking there gaze from her to the couple on Sam's deck who were so wrapped up in each everyone was fairly certain that they hadn't even noticed that the song had finished.

Leaning down he gently brushed a kiss over her lips as the guests gave a sigh of happiness.

"Jack?" Sam whispered, god she was grinning so much her face hurt.

"mmm?" he mumbled into her neck.

"Look at me." She commanded as Jack raised his gaze to meet hers, once again entranced in the blue orbs, "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Excitement flashed across his face, as Sam gave a tiny nod, giggling when Jack turned to the guests who had been straining to hear what was being said.

"Guess what everyone…I'm going to be a dad!" Grinning through tears that he refused to let fall, he gently fell to his knees, placing a gentle kiss against her stomach as he whispered against her. Tears of happiness welling and finally falling as Sam struggled to keep her rampant emotions in check.

Meanwhile Cassie was whooping, Teal'c was grinning and General Hammond was asking people to pay up. Mrs. Johnson already had her knitting needles out.

The months passed quickly, with Sam getting heavier and grouchier, but Jack was her pillar of strength, always beside her when she needed him. And he had a sixth sense about her need for crackers. Always appearing with them before she had even called to him. Smiling sadly he had explained that Sara had been the same way.

With her age, her doctor had warned her that things may not go according to plan and much to her dismay she was ordered to stay off her feet for the final two months of her pregnancy. Jack had merely commented that he had finally found a way to get her off base for an extended period of time. Sam had then thrown a pillow at him.

Sam was a basket case when her water broke. She had grabbed Jack's hand and damn near broke it with every contraction. But he refused to leave her side as he gently sponged her down, fed her ice-chips and stroked her hand between contractions, whispering loving endearments whilst she had screamed at him, threatening everything from divorcing him and sending him to PZZ-298 to throttling him with her bare hands. And in her current state she would probably do it as well. And then with one final push (and scream), the pain ended, Sam fell back on the bed gasping in air at the same time as there newborn child.

"A son." The doctor told them as he cut and tied the cord, wrapping him in a blanket and handing him to a nurse so that she could check him over.

"I love you Sam." Jack whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"You had better, I wouldn't go through that for someone who didn't love me." Jack merely chuckled as he gazed lovingly at her as their son was placed in her arms.

"He's perfect." Sam whispered as she kissed her sons head, a loud wail escaping from his mouth before he settled down.

"Just like his mum." Jack whispered back as he took a deep breath, a hand tentatively reaching out to stroke his son's face as his eyes opened, revealing crystal blue eyes, his head already covered in a light brown fuzz.

"General O'Neill…have you decided on a name?" the doctor asked as they both looked up, then at each other, then down at their sleeping son. A silent conversation. A silent decision.

"Daniel Jacob Carter-O'Neill." Sam responded as Jack smiled happily, his brown eyes brimming with tears, he had wanted to suggest Daniel as a name, but had always held back. But somehow she understood that he wanted to honor one of his closest friends in the only way he knew how.

Later, as Sam slept peacefully, Jack still by her side with Daniel staring wide eyed at up him, he realized that sometimes dreams can be made, dreams can be broken…and dreams can be born.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the final chapter, "A Dream is born." of my fanfic "Broken Dreams." Please leave a message after the tone**

**-tone-**

**  
Anyway, I'm going to stop prattling on and let you review, and I'm going to get some sleep...since it's 1:15 AM and I have a psychology test at 9:05AM...today, oh what fun! **


End file.
